1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a light guiding module, in particular, to a linear light guiding module.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, liquid crystal displays (LCDs) have become indispensable in daily life. For example, LCD television is now an essential household appliance. A light guide plate (LGP) module is an important component in an LCD backlight system of an LCD, and can guide light rays emitted by a point light source such as a light emitting diode (LED) or a linear light source such as a cold-cathode tube, so that the light rays are scattered and emitted over a plane, thus improving the uniformity in gray scale and brightness of the light emitted by the LCD panel. A linear light guiding module can better meet the demand for increasingly thinner LCDs.
FIG. 1 is a schematic view of a configuration of conventional linear light guiding modules, an LCD panel, and an LGP. The LCD panel 11 is disposed in parallel with the LGP 12, and a plurality of conventional linear light guiding modules 13 is disposed on one side at the bottom of the LGP 12. Each conventional linear light guiding module 13 includes a linear light guiding body 131 and a plurality of light emitting diodes 132. The light emitting bodies 132 are disposed at two opposite ends of the linear light guiding body 131, so that light rays generated by the light emitting bodies 132 are guided into the linear light guiding body 131.
As a great deal of heat is generated when the light emitting bodies 132 generates a light source, the conventional linear light guiding module 13 cannot be used in high-power LEDs. Meanwhile, the length of the conventional linear light guiding module 13 is also limited. Therefore, a plurality of conventional linear light guiding modules 13 must be disposed on one side of the LGP 12 at the same time, so as to meet the requirements for high brightness and brightness uniformity as well as effective heat dissipation. However, when a large number of linear light guiding modules are disposed in one unit, the production cost is greatly increased, and the overall heat-dissipation effect is not satisfactory.
Therefore, it is necessary to provide a linear light guiding module to solve the above problems.